The present invention relates to a telephone answering device operable using several different languages.
In a conventional telephone answering device, outgoing messages are sent out in response to an incoming call to a caller. A beep tone is transmitted after said outgoing message and then an incoming message by the calling party is recorded if he leaves his message.
However, it is impossible to know previously from which country the incoming call is received and in which language the calling party speaks when the telephone answering device is operated. So, the conventional telephone answering device was not useful for the foreigner, because the foreign calling party cannot understand the outgoing message from the telephone answering device.